


tmnt inktober 2018

by PersistentIdiot



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersistentIdiot/pseuds/PersistentIdiot
Summary: based on the prompts posted on the tmnt discord. warning: these were all written within less than a day, by a man without a day's writing experience. they fucking suck. that works for me, since i'm learning from it, but probably won't do anything for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write, i refuse to edit, everyone is out of character and i dont give a shit
> 
> Day 1 prompt: "Pizza". Universe is rottmnt.

"Hey guys, wanna get some pizza?" Mikey asked, putting down the controller after his character's umpteenth death to Big Green Thing With Teeth Variant 4 (the one with wings).

The lair instantly came to life. Donnie, who had spent most of the day in the daze that always occupied the space between projects, perked up from the position he'd been occupying on the couch for the last four hours and found that his ass was dangerously close to fusing with the covers. Raph screamed "HELL YEAH, PIZZA!" and immediately forgot what he'd been doing before, which resulted in him dropping a weight on his foot. The combined shouts of pain drew the attention of Leo, who ran into the lair's main room holding a pair of scissors in one hand and a bonsai tree in the other in complete disregard for basic safety rules and thankfully did not trip.

"Pizza", Mikey repeated after they'd all calmed down. It's Pizza Friday, so let's get some pizza!" 

"I thought Thursday was Pizza Day"

"Eveyday is pizza day, Leonardo. Pizza Monday, Pizza Tuesday, Pizza Wednesday, Pizza-"

"Yeah, yeah, i get the picture. Just don't call any of the pizza places we've been banned from."

Raphael reached for the phone. He dialed a number, waited for a long two long seconds, and hurriedly ended the call. Sweat started to appear on his forehead. "Uh, maybe we should pick what to order beforehand?

Donatello considered this. "Okay, cheese, tomato sauce, that's the basics... salami for Raph, i guess? and I'd like some peppers"

"You must be the one person in the world who actually likes peppers in their pizza"

"And pineapple for me!" added Mikey.

There was a pause.

Everyone held their breaths.

Raphael was the first to break the silence. "No."

"But Raaaaaph!" 

"No! We're not doing this again, Mikey! Pine! Apple! Does! Not! Belong! Onapizza!"

"Chef Rupert Swaggart begs to differ"

"I'm gonna have to side with Mikey on this, Raph. The pineapple's sour and sweet flavor perfectly complements the salty cheese-" Donnie squinted at his phone "uh, something about vacations in a lakeside cottage? Anyway, the experts agree: Pineapple pizza good."

"Can't argue with cooking blog authors, Raph" Leo chimed in.

Raph started going slightly red as he pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. "You don't even like pineapple pizza! You're just agreeing with them to get on my nerves!"

"Oh, i got it!" Mikey clapped enthusiastically."How about we get one pineapple pizza for me and Donnie and Leon, and one _boring_ pizza for Raph."

"Fine."

"Okay, so we've got pineapple, pepper..." 

"Can we get a separate one without peppers? Peppers are gross."

"There's this new "vegan triple cheese" one I've been wanting to try."

"Guys, that's three pizzas. There's no way we're getting three pizzas again, remember last time?"

"We didn't have enough money" Mikey shivered at the horror of the memory.

"We can just steal it" Donnie proposed casually.

"No! We are NOT getting blacklisted by another pizza place." Raph composed himself. "I can't go through that again. We're gonna add up all our money and find how many pizzas we can get and get that many pizzas."

This received mixed reactions. Mikey seemed crestfallen, his dreams of warm cheesy goodness cruelly snatched away, trapped behind the cold grey walls of _counting stuff_ and _basic mathematics_. "We wouldnt have to do all that if we had a pizza oven", he grumbled.

"I could make one", offered Donnie.

Leo opened his mouth to respond, but spotted the familiar glimmer in his brother's eye and closed it again. There was nothing he could say.

Donnie had found his new project.

* * *

 

As the sounds of devastation ran through the sewers and various critters ran for their lives from a beeping, flame-spewing monster of plastic and steel, yet another pizza delivery man briefly wondered who the hell would have left pineapple pizzas delivered to them in an alley with no doors. And deep in the sewer lair, a voice said:

"I _knew_ we should've gotten chinese."


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhgh  
> i finished this while half asleep. editing? i dont know her  
> universe is 2k3 tmnt

The turtles tried not to think too much about the future.

When you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle, there's not much you can take for granted. There's not many self-help books about life as a teenage mutant ninja turtle, or sitcoms following families of teenage mutant ninja turtles through their everyday normal life, or cartoons about the zany adventures of teenage mutant ninja turtles (not in this dimension, anyhow). There's nothing to do but wing it. 

They still took some things for granted. It's hard to go through life constantly aware that anything could change at any moment. You have to assume that the sun will rise at th start of the next day, and that the air you breathe won't instantaneously transform into hydrochloric acid, and that the myriad of complex processes keeping your body going won't suddenly decide to close up shop and leave the rest of you hanging-or rather, dead. You had to assume some things would stay the same, or the myriad of ways they might change for the worse would drive you insane. And the turtles assumed that, whatever came their way, they'd face it together. The alternative was simply unacceptable.

And the alternative had nearly happened too many times to count. They'd seen so many ways things could go wrong, that it seemed like the only way to avoid them was for nothing to change at all. If they had a future, it was in the sewers. It was fighting their battles in the shadows, drawing as little attention as possible, staying away from the world above. It was a frustrating prospect, but better than drawing the eyes of all the world's Agent Bishops and Baxter Stockmans and ending up captured amd possibly dissected in a lab somewhere. They were mostly okay with that.

Michelangelo wasn't. 

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! They'd done nothing but try to help people! Occasional property damage aside, they'd stopped an entire alien invasion, two hostile takeovers of the spacetime continuum, and a whole bunch of assaults, petty and less petty thefts, and some kidnappings. If he had a penny for every time he'd handed an old lady her recently stolen purse back only to be hit in the face with it, he'd have... too many pennies is what he'd have! Did those things ever happen to anyone but them? Did Silver Sentry ever have to deal with the people he rescued mistaking him for a similarly dressed villain and trying to hit him with a chair? Come to think of it, he probably did. He might even have mentioned it  at some point. Was the chair detail in there or did he just make it up? 

Anyway, at least Sentry could generally expect some goddamn gratitude for putting his life on the line. He'd probably gotten at least one warm pie for his efforts, which was ore than they'd ever had. His brothers deserved at least that much. Raphael deserved to be seen as a hero, Donatello deserved to have his amazing nerd skills recognised, and Leonardo definitely deserved to live without the constant stress of keeping them all hidden. Mikey wasn't sure what he deserved, but he'd like to have a pizza shop at some point. It could be a whole gimmick; "Mickelangelo's Turtle Pizza" and serve pizzas shaped like turtles but containing no actual turtle because that would be fucked up.

 Mikey had a plan. Well, plan might be an overstatement of the actual amount of thought he'd put into it, but the logic went something like this:

  1. Lots of superheroes were ugly and/or freaky looking and no one cared
  2. The reason no one cared was that it was well known that they saved people
  3. Therefore, if they saved a lot of people, people would stop eventually start liking them
  4. Thereby diminishing their chances of getting dissected in lab, at least not a government-funded one



Yeah, not really much of a plan. "Wishful thinking" might be more like it. But it was the best he'd come up with, and also the best any of his brothers had come up with by default. And besides, it had worked with April, hadn't it? They'd saved her, and now she was their friend. It was bound to work again.

Mikey wasn't a idiot. He acted like one a lot, because it came easily to him and because someone had to counterbalance his brothers' moping and ensure they didn't drown in a pool of their own angst. And also, admittedly, because thinking things through was too much effort. Thinking led to conclusions such as "building up a positive reputation without doing anything obvious enough to alert every aspiring bioengineer in the vicinity would take decades and a lot of luck". Mikey would rather not think of that. The idea that they'd be stuck inthe sewers their whole lives was just not acceptable. And besides, things were getting better. 

Their little cycle was growing. Not just April and Casey, there was a whole bunch of people who knew who and what they were and didn't mind. People they could count to for help. They weren't all alone in the world anymore.

And even when it seemed like they were, they always had each other. Raph would never let any obstacle stand in his way, Donnie would not give up on a project no matter how many times he failed, Leo would look after them no matter what.

And Mikey would never stop dreaming.


End file.
